


Bookai Week 2K19

by NYS30



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: BOOKAI WEEK 2K19, F/M, Gen, Kol makes a brief appearance, Multi, kind of a twisted "what if?", these are all gonna be AU, trying my hand at all 7 days, upped the rating for day 3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-25
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-03 04:04:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21173144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NYS30/pseuds/NYS30
Summary: My drabbles for Bookai Week 2K19





	1. Gluttony

His father always said he was a glutton.

Of course, he was probably talking about food, Kai thought as he lifted his head and swallowed his mouthful of blood with relish. Bodies lay strewn around the warehouse in various stages of death or dying. Ever since he broke out of Hell he’s been on a mission to slake his thirst in any way possible.

“Wanna slow it down a bit?” Kai rolls his eyes as he drops the body that he just drained and turned to the blue-eyed vampire. 

“Wanna give me a little lee-way here? I mean I have been stuck in Hell for the past few years, the least you could do is let me have a drink in peace.” Kai sneered at Damon.

“These bodies were supposed to last you a few days at least.” Damon countered, “I can’t just keep running out to grab you more.”

“Don’t tell me you’ve grown a conscious in the years I’ve been gone?” Kai taunted, “I seem to recall the only reason I’m here is to help you get what you want, so what’s a few bodies between associates?”

Damon’s eyes narrowed, “I’m not so sure Bonnie would agree with that sentiment.”

Kai snorted, “And what would Bonnie say about you enabling me? Do you think she’d be happy to know that you’re supplying me with bodies to drain just so I can undo the spell and wake up your girlfriend?”

Kai watched in pleasure as Damon fought to control his temper, if Damon thought he was going to get to hold Bonnie Bennett over his head, he had another thing coming. 

Despite having just fed on multiple people not only minutes before, Kai felt his fangs start to throb. The image of holding Bonnie in his arms as he drained her to completion was one that knew he would never get to experience. He shuddered as he imagined how rich her blood would taste. She was from old magic, as old as the Gemini, but about ten times more pure. Her line never needed to do any kind of ceremony in order to keep the power flowing. 

He felt himself getting excited at the thought and shamelessly reached down to adjust himself in his jeans, “Matter of fact, why don’t we invite Bon Bon over here? I’m sure she’d be delighted to have the old 1994 gang back together.”

Damon scoffed and turned to leave, “I’m only bringing you back two more bodies, then you need to hold up your end of the deal.” 

Kai paid him no attention as he moved on to his next snack, the girl had dusky skin and dark hair in a bob much like Bonnie’s, but her eyes were brown instead of malachite green. Kai shrugged, her eye color didn’t really matter in the long run anyway, she wasn’t the one he was thirsting over.

But that didn’t stop him from picturing his fangs entering the smooth column of Bonnie’s neck, it didn’t stop him from fantasizing about that moment when the first drop of her blood would hit his tongue.

And it definitely didn’t stop him from gorging himself until he was sated. 

Yep he was a glutton, and proud of it.


	2. Day 2-Wrath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AU in which Abby contacted the Gemini for help when Bonnie was overloaded with Expression.

Bonnie's wrath was a thing of beauty.

Kai made sure he was out of the strike zone, choosing to take a seat on one of the many couches that decorated the boarding house living room. He watched as her so called friends tried in vain to diffuse the volatile witch. The only other person spared was the wolf who was doing an equally horrible job of controlling his anger and was currently shifting between man and wolf.

Matt Donovan was dead.

Kai had been there when Bonnie had received the call and had accompanied her back to Mystic Falls just in time for her to be there when her childhood friend took his last breath. 

She held it together during the wake and the funeral. She held it together while they cleared out his old house and divided up his possessions amongst themselves. She held it together through it all, but Kai could tell that the constant digs by her “friend's” and especially the blue eyed vampire were getting to her.

She held it until she couldn't hold it anymore. Damon (who Kai could tell had never forgiven her for leaving in the first place) made one snide comment too many and before anyone knew it, she had a hand stretched out, bringing him to his knees. 

There was a lot of screaming and yelling from the group, but Kai kept his eyes on Bonnie. Even with tears streaming from her eyes, she never wavered in her fury. Kai once again mentally patted himself on the back for convincing the rest of the Gemini Coven to answer Abby's plea for help in cleansing her daughter of Expression. 

What he had found upon arriving in Mystic Falls was a scared girl that let others push her around and use her magic for their gain. Someone that smothered her feelings at the expense of others. Siphoning the expression from her had been relatively easy, it was the next step that was hard. Convincing her that she deserved so much more than what she was getting at home. 

He admitted that he'd been worried that she would fall back into old habits once they got back, but seeing her unleash all the hurt and anger she had been holding onto alleviated those fears. 

Thunder boomed in the distance and cracks appeared in various windows, Bonnie was now talking about a coin toss? Kai made a note to ask her what that was about later. The wolf was doing an admirable job of keeping the vampires at arms length, snapping his teeth at those that dared to inch closer. He apparently had his own issues with the group, more specifically with the young blond vampire.

Kai made his way to the expansive wet bar tucked away in the back of the room, it looked like he would be there for a while, might as well have a drink with his show.

Someone yelled “Bonnie, no!” Kai turned just in time to see the dark haired vampire go sailing across the room. 

Kai grinned into his drink, Bonnie Bennett would make a fine addition to the Gemini Coven.


	3. Day 3-Greed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm cheating a bit and adding someone into the mix, but it's still Bonkai.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a glimpse into my 3 Parts Of A Whole verse, if they were all vamps who didn't give a single f*&#.

Day 3 Greed

Bonnie's never considered herself a greedy person.

Throughout her life, she's always been willing to share. If Caroline forgot her sparkly hi-lighters at home? No problem, Bonnie's got extra. If Elena needed to copy her History homework because she was out doing other things and didn't get around to doing it? Sure, help yourself. If Stefan needed Bonnie to over exert herself with magic cause he wanted to save his brother? Fine by her.

But this….or more specifically them, Bonnie knew she'd never share with anyone.

It didn't matter how much blood she drank, or how many times she came, she was always hungry for more. Sometimes she wondered if Kai had cast a spell on her. Because this needy, shamelessly wanton, and sometimes begging person was just not her.

Or at least it had never been before she got involved with an original vampire and a heretic.

Bonnie moans as she feels Kol's lips on the back of her neck, "Whatever could you be thinking about so intently, little witch?" He mumbles into her skin and licks at the streak of blood there.

"I'm ready to leave, where's Kai?" She asks breathlessly. The hunger was starting to creep up again, and Bonnie was itching to have them both wrapped around her. For some reason feeding always made her hungrier for them.

"I'm not sure, should we go find him?" They wind their way through the piles of bodies, some still alive and crying out for help that will never come, each on the lookout for the third person in their triad. At some point they get separated and Bonnie finds herself standing outside a random room in the spacious mansion.

Bonnie was about to just text them both when she hears a scream cut abruptly short, followed by that spark that normally signaled Kai was nearby. She waits a minute or so and sure enough he soon comes into view. She watches him approach her, his clothes as bloodstained as hers, wide smile on his face as he speaks speaks animatedly about something, but Bonnie isn't paying attention. She grabs his shirt and hauls him into the room.

She wastes no time in backing him against the door and brings his lips down to meet hers. Kai is no better at controlling his hunger than she is, so he's already reaching out to haul her against him. He exhales in surprise when he finds her already wet and willing, "Couldn't even wait till we got home, naughty girl." They fuck quick and dirty against the door, and even though Bonnie thoroughly enjoys it, she know it will be even better with Kol.

Bonnie is laughing as they leave the room, and when they find Kol, he merely raises an eyebrow at their impatience. He's centuries old, and his brothers propensity for daggering him on a whim has worked to give him extraordinary control over his urges. He drops the body he was holding holding unceremoniously when Bonnie declines one last feed.

They leave as a group, with Bonnie looping an arm through each of theirs. Kol is keeping up a running commentary on what he's got planned for all of them when they get back home, and all Bonnie can think is 'yes'.

She wants it all, and is no longer willing to deny herself anything. Her greed for them might be the end of her, but at least she'll go down with a smile on her face.


	4. Lust

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 4-Lust

Day 4-Lust

This is just lust, that's all.

Bonnie tried to hold on to that thought as she fought to catch her breath. From his labored breathing, Kai wasn't faring much better, but she couldn't find the energy to turn her head and look. Kai had completely worn her out, and she was content to lie there basking in the afterglow.

~~~~~~~~~~~

She hadn't meant to start up an illicit arrangement with the first born son of the Gemini Coven, it had happened totally by accident. Kai wasn't supposed to be there that day, he had long been banned from all coven activities due to being a siphoner, but he never let that stop him. Kai found a way to show up every year.

And he definitely wasn't supposed to end up opposite the youngest Bennett.

But Bonnie had worked her way through the other fighters in her section until only Kai had remained. Bonnie had heard the stories of 'the siphoner', but wanted to try anyway. She knew Kai would probably underestimate her like so many had before and she could use that to her advantage.

To everyone's surprise, Bonnie managed to hold her own quite well. She was under no illusion that she would win, he was older and more experienced in sparring, but she gave him a run for his money. Until he latched on to her arm and started siphoning.

Bonnie damn near came on the spot.

Judging by the shocked look in Kai's face, he felt it too. They both recoiled from each other and Kai vanished in a poof of smoke. Bonnie endured many words of encouragement and sympathetic pats on the back. She knew they thought the match ended due to her not being able to take being siphoned, and they were somewhat correct.

She had heard all about how painful it was to be siphoned, nobody else had another word for it, so why the hell did it feel so good for her? The question nagged at her for the rest of the day. That night she skipped the formal dinner and wandered the grounds instead. She was way too antsy to sit and exchange pleasantries over dry chicken. She needed open air and space to think.

She was contemplating going for a dip in the pool to cool off when he appeared right in front of her.

The first time they fucked, it was in the gardens under a clear summer night sky, and Bonnie scorched a section of the grounds when she came. They both agreed to keep their dalliance as a one-time thing, chalking it up to a strange circumstances of events, and agreed to go their own way.

That lasted less than 6 months before she was sneaking away during yet another coven gathering to go meet Kai for a quick fuck in someone's office. She never knew when or where he would show up, but when he did, she always found a way to meet up. Where before Bonnie dreaded going coven events, she started looking forward to them, even going so far as to have Caroline help her pick out what lingerie to bring.

~~~~~~~~~~~~

Coming back to the present, Bonnie rolled over, completely unashamed of her nudity. They'd seen every inch of the other's body by now, this was not the time to be shy. Kai turned his head to watch her stretch in the morning sun, "You want breakfast? I can make those egg cup things you like."

Bonnie nodded eagerly, "Yes, please."

Kai reached out to stroke a hand down her side, "Stay here, I'll be back in a bit." With that he bounded up out of bed and went to the bathroom to freshen up before heading to the kitchen. Bonnie reached out to grab his pillow and hugged it to herself while inhaling softly. She loved the way he smelled, woodsy with a little hint of sulfur that all combined to make his scent irresistible to her.

She'd asked her grandmother why Kai had been cut off from his coven, and the older woman had told her that Kai had lashed out when he'd been passed over for coven leader. All due to something that he had been born with and couldn't control. He'd attacked his father, and his twin when she'd gotten in the way. Kai had taken off that day, vowing to come back for what was his one day. No-one had seen or heard from him until years later when he started popping up at coven events.

Bonnie had heard all the chatter about the mysterious eldest Parker son and how hot he was, but she didn't really put too much stock in gossip. She probably should have listened to the stories of the girls that came before her. Kai was insatiable, in and out of bed, and while Bonnie had never been the most sexually active, her time with Kai was more than making up for all those dry years.

As the youngest Bennett (and the granddaughter of Shelia Bennett, no less) she was treated with kid gloves more often than not. She was 'too pure and too innocent' to ever be thought of in that way she'd overheard one time. She thought back to what she and Kai had been up to this past week and smirked. None of what they'd done had been pure or innocent. Her grandmother would probably have a heart attack if she knew what her granddaughter was up to when she was away from home.

Being with Kai had awakened something in her, a kind of hunger that only reared its head for him. Her favorite pastime now included counting down the days, hours, and minutes until she could be with him again. She didn't care that her grandmother was most likely compiling a list of eligible bachelors for her, she would worry about that at a later date.

Bonnie got up to take her turn in the bathroom, and when she came out, the bedding had been changed and there was a tray full of food waiting for her.

This isn't real. She harshly reminded herself. It's just sex.

But was it really?


	5. Envy

Day 5 Envy

He makes it look so easy.

Bonnie tilted her head to watch as Kai casually flicked his wrist and a mirror shattered into pieces. He lifted his hand and the shards floated into the air. "See, Bon, it's all in the wrist." He flicked his wrist again and the mirror reassembled itself, like nothing had ever happened.

Asshole. Bonnie thought fondly. She would never tell him (because his ego was big enough as it is) but she loved watching Kai do magic. For someone who had only recently gained his own, he wielded it as if he had been using it his whole life.

Kai slid closer to her, "I can show you, if you'd like?" He took up position behind her and wrapped an arm around her waist while using the other arm to grip her wrist lightly.

Bonnie rolled her eyes, he would really use any means possible to touch her, wouldn't he? However, that worked for her. She didn't care about his supposed crush on her, she just wanted to learn how to better harness her magic without the nasty side effects.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Her path to magic had been wrought with pain. The headaches, nosebleeds, passing out whenever she over-exerted herself, it all took a toll on her. She admittedly sometimes hated the very thing that set her apart from everyone else in town. So she set out to try and find someone to show her the ins and outs of magic.

She had stumbled upon Kai while he was quite literally tearing down his childhood home. She stood back and watched as he dismantled it piece by piece all without breaking a sweat. She wanted to learn how to do that, she wanted to be as at ease with her magic as he seemed to be. When he grew tired and finally turned to acknowledge her standing there, Kai listened to her story with a smirk on his face. Then he promised that he'd show her any and every kind of magic she could ever think of. He'd shown her the Gemini library, mostly untouched by his wrath 'knowledge was power' he explained, and the Gemini wielded a lot of power.

The road trip back to Mystic Falls was enlightening for Bonnie. Kai loved to talk, and so the entire drive he regaled her with the history of magic and the various forms it could take. Bonnie was sure her face was as green as her eyes; he was talking about things that she hadn't even heard of! She envied his vast knowledge and wanted to soak up as much as she could before something inevitably bad happened and they would be forced to part ways.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Focus, Bonnie." She shivered as his breath tickled her neck. They were standing in the ruins of an abandoned house located just outside Mystic Falls. She didn't want to head straight back home, didn't want those there to get any warning as to what was about to come.

She'd had enough of being pushed over and used just for other people's gain. What good was having magic if she couldn't make the one's who mistreated her pay? The coin toss and Abby being turned was the last straw.

Bonnie Bennett was ready to show them what a real witch could do.


	6. Sloth

Day 6 Sloth

BUZZ….BUZZ….BUZZ

"Jeez, that is like the 5th text message in the last hour." Kai said in amazement.

"Oh, this is nothing." Bonnie said breezily, coming into the room and handing Matt one of the bowls of popcorn. "Give it another hour or so, and they'll start actually coming by."

Kai looked up from where he and Tyler were trying to decide on a movie. "They won't."

"Oh, yes. They will." Caroline chimed in.

~~~~~~~

Sure enough, almost to the minute, there came a frantic knock at the door, but Bonnie made no move to get up and answer it.

"You're not going-" Before Kai could even finish his question, the door flew open and Elena burst in.

"Did you get my texts?" She was asking before she even cleared the door. She stopped short when she saw the group assembled.

"Are you all seriously watching movies right now?" She asked.

"Yep." Bonnie replied chomping down on a handful of popcorn.

"Do you not care that Damon could die?" Elena continued.

"Do you really want an answer to that?" Caroline snarked.

Elena threw up her hands, "Are you really just going to sit there and do nothing?" Elena asked incredulously.

Bonnie shrugged, "Hey, I told him not to do it. It's not my fault Damon is an idiot who doesn't listen." She settled more comfortably against Kai, "Is there anything else I can do for you?" Elena left in a swirl of dark hair and indignation.

"Is she always like that?" Kai asked from his spot behind her.

"You have no idea." Matt intoned.

~~~~~~~~

Bonnie stood up and stretched, "Okay, quick bathroom break and then we can start-" She's broken off by a banging at the door, and someone yelling her name.

"Who the hell is that?" Kai wondered.

"Stefan." They all said at the same time.

Bonnie wandered over to the door and opened it to see the green eyed vampire standing on her porch with pleading eyes. "Bonnie, I know I have no right to ask, but I really could use your help."

"Let me spell this out for you, Stefan. I'm not doing shit for your brother." Bonnie waved him off, "So your time would be better spent trying to figure out a new plan."

"I know Damon hasn't been the best person to you, but-"

Bonnie cut him off with a laugh, "The best person? Stefan your brother has constantly called me useless, shitting on my help when I do give it. So I decided to give him a taste of me actually being useless. I'm going to sit here, on my ass like a bump on a log. He got himself into this mess, he can get himself out." She slammed the door in his face.

Kai scooted over on the couch when she returned. "That was hot."

"Shut up."

~~~~~~~~

Later on, as everyone was leaving, Bonnie decided to check her messages, (her phone was on silent for obvious reasons) she had gotten a few more texts from Elena throughout the night, with the last one simply saying "he's safe, no thanks to you".

Bonnie shrugged it off as she and Kai made a split decision to leave the cleanup for tomorrow. Laying around watching movies was tiring, she wanted to go to sleep.


	7. Pride

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Last day!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is probably the only one that could be used with Canon. From what I hear about Legacies, they've found the ascendant and are freaking out about the upcoming merge for the kids.

Day 7-Pride

Seeing Bonnie Bennett swallow her pride was a thing of beauty.

He watched her now, head held high with an eyebrow arched in condescension. She really thought she was going to leave here with the answers that she wanted.

Kai chuckled to himself, he knew she'd be back. Once his sisters miracle twins grew older, he knew they would start to get antsy about the merge. Even though he knew there was no need, the Gemini were gone. He'd wiped them all out with one shard of glass in his neck, while he himself had come back as a heretic. There was no Gemini coven to fight over for the position of leader, and no magical ceremony needed to consolidate power.

But she didn't need to know that little tidbit.

Kai shifted in his seat, "I'm still feeling a bit parched, Bonster, got any more blood bags you feel like sharing?"

"Not until you tell me what I want to know." Even though she refused him, she took a step closer. He could smell the apprehension and nervousness rolling off her in waves. Good, she should be nervous; he wasn't going to make this easy for her at all.

"Well, I don't know what I could tell you that you probably haven't discovered yourself." He shrugged as best as he could while still tied up, "If what you say is true, then I've been locked up for about a decade, I'm sure you've scoured the world over looking for the answer, right?" Boom, direct hit.

Kai hid a smirk as Bonnie's face dropped and she looked down at the floor. Knowing how much Bonnie prided herself on being the one with all the witchy answers, she must have been becoming extra desperate in order to activate the ascendant and come to him for help. On the other hand, maybe she was feeling the pressure from her insipid friends to play the role of magic fix it once again.

"Kai, I know this might not mean much to you, but these are your nieces. Jo's daughters, don't you want them to both have a chance at living?" Bonnie tried to plead with him. He supposed he should care about the brats…or rather his nieces. They were the only blood link he had to Jo, and if he wanted to get out of here, then appearing to care for them would only boost his chances.

"Bonnie, I know you may not believe me, but being in Hell and getting locked up again has left me with a lot of time to think." He started slowly, "The Gemini stood for centuries before I got ahold of it and blew it all away with one act." He felt a twinge inside, just saying that wounded his pride a little. "I want to do whatever I can to help my last remaining family survive." He saw her face start to brighten, "But I can't do that while I'm locked in here. You made a copy of your town, there's no Gemini archives here, and I can't simply tell you where things are in the real world."

Bonnie advanced closer, "Why not?" He could smell the curiosity.

"Because there's no way you'd be able to access them. I was the head when I died, and so until a new leader has been chosen, I'm the only one that can get to that information." If he could somehow get her to set him free, he'd do what he should have done in the first place, taken his nieces to be raised the right way, and rebuild the Gemini from the ground up. No more of this dumb ass merge business; he'd do things his way.

He studied Bonnie, he wondered if she would be willing to be a part of the new Coven he was planning on building. She would need to completely break away from the soul sucking vampires in Mystic Falls, but he thinks with enough time, he could get her to see his way.

And if not, oh well. He'd still be well on his way to building the newer, better version of the Gemini.


End file.
